Parental control wwe version 2
by i luv hardy
Summary: A superstar is on Parental Control, who is he? It is up to you.
1. Chapter 1

I was so excited with the responce for parental control wwe version I have decided to do another one.  
So I would love it if you guys could review this and tell me who you want the main charactor to be, the only catch. He has to be a superstar. I would also love to know who you would want to be his pain in the ass girlfriend :D

I will check this either tomorrow or the next day, read what you have to say, then start writing it....

I also plan on making this longer than the last one.

Anyway I gotta stop babbling lol. Can't wait to hear what you have to say. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews Neurotic-Idealist, lexbria and HiddenFantasyx0 you guys gave me so many awesome ideas for this!  
Sorry for not getting this down sooner!!! I am planning on writing a whole lot faster now.  
Thanks for the names and I ended up going with the superstar that got mentioned the most, and the diva i loved with him that got mentioned, if you guy's are not happy with it let me know. Also after this I am thinking of doing another one, this time Vickie/Edge. I loved that suggestion from Neurotic-Idealist. Once again thanks for the support, you guys rock!! :D

wwe belongs to vince mcmahon, parental control belongs to mtv.

* * *

Dusty and Taya Rhodes were on their back patio with a big smile on their faces.

"I'm the American Dream, Dusty Rhodes and this here is my wife Taya."

"We invited you here today because we have a huge problem," Taya said.

"And she goes by the name of Melina." Dusty exploded.

"Our son Cody is kind, good looking, a gentlemen, smart, athletic. What I am trying to say is he deserves so much better than Melina."

"She is so rude, and a gold digger. Cody is forever buying her things with my money."

"He doesn't realize what she is doing, she says she loves him and he is like putty in her hands."

"Not to mention she is a freak, when ever she is happy or pissed of she screams, not just any scream by the way"-

-"She sounds like a freakin banshee!" Taya interrupted. "Not to mention the tiny little skirts she wears."

"I don't mind then," Dusty said quietly.

Not quietly enough.

"DUSTY RHODES IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH TONIGHT I SUGGEST YOU KEEP QUIET." Taya yelled.

Dusty put his head down in fear, when Taya gets like this you had better not look her in the eye, she might snap.

"Thankyou MTV for coming, can we get rid of her now?" Dusty asked still not looking at Taya.

* * *

ok i hope you enjoyed this!!! by the way i m a huge melina fan, she makes an awesome heel though and i am writing more about her. remember in 2006 when you just wanted to jump through the tv and shove a sock in her mouth to shut her up lol.

this time i am thinking of doing the interviews different, i will do an interview a chapter instead of all at once, what do you think? So, which diva's do you want Dusty and Taya to interview.....

I have just come up with a really funny one (well 2 me anyway lol) so I will pick 1 diva and I would love 4 u guys the pick the rest, give me a couple names when u review. They can be from TNA if you want, and they could be past or present divas.

next chapter.... the dusty and taya meet a strange 'diva'.....


	3. Chapter 3

thanx 4 the review's and suggestions TedxMaryseFan, lexbria and Neurotic-Idealist. u guys r awesome :D also I tried to make it look like Santino's accent that is why some things will be spelled weird lol.

* * *

In the interview room Dusty and Taya sat waiting for the first interviewee.

The door opened and Dusty and Taya's jaw's dropped open in shock.

The 'woman' had a black wig on that went to her sholders, a pink bra, mini skirt and six inch heels.

"Hi!" 'she' exclaimed excitedly running forward and shook both of their hands. "My name is Santina."

Dusty could not take his eyes off her extremly hairy legs.

"Taya," he whispered. "I think Santina is Santino."

"You mean Cody's weird Italian friend?"

He nodded and stood up. "Despite rumours my son is not gay, Santino go home."

Santina shook 'her' head, tears streamed down 'her' face.

"Your so mean!" 'She' cried. "I am Santino's twin sister from Italy, I am a beautiful womans."

Taya decided to play along so they could get to the next interview.

"Santina, don't worry about Dusty, he is getting old and mistakes people's genders. He was convinced for years that our oldest son who calls himself Goldust was a woman."

"Can you blame me, he wears a long blond wig and make-up for crying out loud," Dusty cried still upset by the fact his oldest son was a cross dresser, he didn't want Cody to turn out the same.

"How about we get the questions." Taya said with a glare directed at Dusty. "Santina, what do you do for a living?"

"Hahahaha, I am a foot model. I can show you some poses if you would like"-

-"NO!" Dusty screamed in horror.

Santina pouted.

Dusty coughed, very uncomfortable. "What would you say, is your best asset?"

Santina put 'her' hand on 'her' hip in thought. "I think it would have to be my 6-inch pythons." 'She' flexed her muscles to show them.

"No, that is it I am out!" Dusty yelled, jumping up out of his chair and making sure to slam the door when he left.

Taya and Santina shrugged.

"Which celebrity do you relate to the most?"

"That is a hard one because I am like many celebrities. Male; John Cheana (cena) because he is very strong like me and female would have to be May not so Young (lol he said that at mania lol) because I once gave birth to a hand as well."

Taya has to use her hand to shut her mouth she was in so much shock, Santina does not seem to be able to tell the difference between reality and 'her' own imagination.

"Well Santina, I think that is enough questions. We will get back to you, okay?"

"Thank-a-you for your time, Traya. Santina will bring flowers for your Cody Rides when I win."

Santina skipped out of the room, Taya banged her head on the desk. Lets hope the next girl is actually a girl and not one of Cody's friends in disguise. If she ever saw Ted in drag she would kill herself.

So... what did u think haha. There will normally be ten questions but I just imagined Santina's interview like this lol. Keep suggesting names because I m choosing the most popular ones, u can say the same name in as many times as u like :D the last lot of names were all different so i just went alphabetical order.

Next chapter....... Glama what!!??


End file.
